Rise of Man (Scenario)
Basic Information The Rise of Man is a scenario I have began to write involving politics, sports, wars, and other interesting elements. Basic Timeline 2016 January 30th: Two days after the most recent Presidential debate, Rand Paul, after what a lot of Republicans call a landslide victory, begins to surge upwards in the polls. February 1st: Trump wins Iowa February 7th: Panthers win against the Broncos in the Superbowl February 8th: Two days after the next debate, Rand Paul continues to rise and passes up the other nominees to become 2nd place. He begins to near Trump in the polls. February 9th: Rand Paul wins New Hampshire February 12th: One day before the next Debate, Jeb Bush officially drops out of the race. February 14th: One day after the Debate, Trump and Paul are officially neck and neck. Ron Paul officially withdraws his statement of saying Trump will get the nomination. February 23rd: Trump and Paul split majority of the states voting for nominee that day and Ben Carson drops out of the polls, leaving Trump, Paul, Rubio, and Cruz as the main February 25th: The four major nominees take the plate on one of the final debates, majority states that Trump won. February 27th: Rubio pulls out. March 1st: Same result as the last nominee voting, Paul and Trump split it and Cruz wins a few states March 5th: Cruz pulls out, officially leaving the two major players as Trump and Paul. April 24th: 101st Anniversary of the Armenian Genocide. Serbia, Ethiopia, and Israel all recognize it. In response Erdogan, the leader of Turkey, cuts contact from all of the nations. June 9th: In one of the closest battles for nomination ever, Paul wins over Trump. The Golden State Warriors also win the NBA title for the second year in a row on this day, beating the Bulls in a 4-0 sweep. November 8th: The Paul-Clinton election. Rand Paul wins in a close 60% to 40% battle with Clinton. November 30th: Hillary Officially retires from politics. 2017 January 21st: Rand Paul officially takes office. February 5th: Carolina Panthers win the Superbowl beating the Patriots February 13th: Andrzej Duda, President of Poland, officially states the Poland is leaving the EU, causing among the loyal EU states. February 20th: Hungary follows in the path of Poland, declaring itself independent from the EU. February 23rd: United Kingdom declares itself independent from the EU. February 25th: PEGIDA Members marches in majority of the capitals for the EU member states. Protests in Berlin eventually lead to clashes with Migrants and Police. Police fire and kill at least 10 people during the Berlin march. March 10th: A Coup d'état takes Alexis Tsipras out of power in Greece with Nikolaos Michaloliakos taking control of the government. March 11th: The United States and loyal EU members threaten to forcibly put Tsipras back in power if Nikolaos does not step down. Russia states official support for the government controlled by the Golden Dawn. March 12th: Nikolaos makes a deal with Russia, saying that if they leave the EU that Russia shall help them transfer from the Euro back to the Drachma. March 13th: Greece leaves the EU. April 24th: 102nd Anniversary of the Armenian Genocide. The United States officially recognizes the Armenian Genocide, with Rand Paul stating that "It should of been done a long time ago." In response, Turkey threatens to leave NATO, an action that Rand Paul says "Will not Matter." An Azerbaijani terrorist commits a suicide bombing in Yerevan, and Armenian blames the attack on Azerbaijan, stating that what they did is a Declaration of War. Armenia and Nagorno-Karabakh threaten military action unless Azerbaijan apologizes for the bombing and recognizes Nagorno-Karabakh. April 25th: Azerbaijan denies, Armenian planes begin to fly over parts of Azerbaijani airspace. Russia states that it shall join the war against Azerbaijan if Armenia requests it. The United States condemns Azerbaijan for the bombings, stating that evidence points to the attack being caused by the Azerbaijani government. Turkey withdraws from NATO. April 30th: Another attack on Yerevan officially causes Armenia to declare war on Azerbaijan, beginning the 2nd Nagorno-Karabakh War. The United States and friends condemns the actions of both sides, but states that they will not interfere because of the actions of Azerbaijan. Turkey and Pakistan officially join to help out Azerbaijan and Russia, Greece, and Serbia join to help out Armenia. May 1st: Armenian troops begin advancing East into Azerbaijan as Russian troops charge Southward. Russian ships blockade the Black Sea and they begin sending airstrikes against Istanbul and Ankara. Greek troops march forward onto Thrace and begin a Blockade of the Mediterranean. Serbia begins sending troops to the Greek-Turkish border. Turkish troops set up a defensive line about 200 miles outside of Istanbul, preparing for any ground attack from Greece. They begin airstrikes against cities in the lower parts of Russia. Azerbaijan attempts an offensive by pushing into Nagorno-Karabakh. Pakistan begins airdropping troops into Lower Russia. May 2nd through 10th: Russian and Armenian advancement into Azerbaijan continues. Greek advancement is halted by Turkish forces and Azerbaijan is completely pushed out of Nagorno-Karabakh. Pakistani troops do little in stopping the Russian advancement. May 11th: Russian hackers reveal Turkish plans on creation of Nuclear weapons. Rand Paul denounces the nation of Turkey and places sanctions on them. May 11th through June 15th: Azerbaijan is defeated. They cede the rest of the majority Armenian regions of their country to Nagorno-Karabakh along with recognizing it as an independent nation and they give up the Avar and Lezgi areas to Russia. Turkey and Pakistan both stop fighting at this point. By the end of the war around 2000 had died and 5000 had been injured. June 18th: Nagorno-Karabakh votes to join Armenia. June 20th: Russia expands the Eurasian Economic Union (EEU) into the Eurasian Economic and Military Alliance (EEMA) with Serbia and Mongolia joining Armenia, Russia, Belarus, Kyrgyzstan, and Kazakastan. Category:Scenario